blind 20
by ghost44
Summary: so Naru is back and mai has been in a relationship with him. what will the others think? will they be mad or happy? will they keep it a secret until someone figures it out or will they tell on their new case? read to find out pleas!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Mai's POV

'Today day is the day Naru comes back to japan. The others still don't know about me being blind or about us dating. I plan on telling them when we get to the office, but I don't know what will they think?' Mai was brought out of her thoughts when monk and Ayako started fighting.

" I thought you were here to greet me not embarrass me." A cold voice that was way to familiar.

" Hey Naru. How you been?" Mai asked

" fine." He replied coldly.

"Well let's get to the office." Madoka chimed in. They headed to the office when they got there Mai made everyone tea. She came out of the kitchen and passed tea around.

"I have something to tell y'all. I'm blind that's why you don't see color in my eyes." They all looked shocked, even Naru did a little for show.

Lin was the first one to ask " How do you get around and how did it happen?"

"Well I get around because of my powers. How I became blind was an accident that my mom died in. When I was twelve me and my mom went to one of her friend's house so I could talk with her daughter Susie, well when we where in her room the building started to shake my mom shielded me and Susie when the roof started to fall. A small piece of wood hit both of my eyes. The doctor was surprised I was still alive. I guess I was lucky." Ayako came over and hugged her so did Masako which surprised Lin.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Ayako asked.

"Well when people find out that you're blind the think 'oh poor Mai. You should go play with her. She's blind'. The reason I didn't tell y'all was because I got tired of it. I got tired of people thinking I couldn't read and write because of it, they didn't even talk about what happen to my mother. They thought it would hurt me if they talked about how a hero she was protecting children from harm. My teacher was the only one that took me in and helped me." Monk recovered and gave Mai a bear hug. "Let me go I can't breathe." Monk was suddenly on the ground holding his gut. " I told you to let me go you old perv." Ayako and Madoka started laughing.

"Mai you've gotten aggressive." Lin stated.

"Only when he doesn't let me go."

"Well he had it coming." Yasu added in.

"Well I have to get home see you guys tomorrow." Mai said while heading out the door on her way to her apartment. Naru went after her to talk to her.

" Hey Mai let me walk you home."

"sure if you want to." Naru cached up to Mai.

" so what do you want?"

"Can't a gentlemen walk a girl home?"

" Since when are you a gentlemen?"

"Since I fell in love with you." as he said that she grabbed his arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

" when do you want to tell them?" Mai asked.

" I don't know yet." Naru said as they started up the steps to her apartment.

" You want to come in?" Mai asked unlocking the door.

"Yes, only if you make tea." they kissed and went in. Mai went to the kitchen and made tea. when she came out she put it on the coffee table and Naru pulled her on to his lap, with this she just giggle.

"So you're not going to be able to spend the night tonight?"

"well maybe I can if you want to tell them tomorrow?"

"Yes, if that means you spend the night."

"Then how should we tell them?"

"We have a new case that we're starting tomorrow. It's at a hotel and the owner says that women go missing then are found two days later dead."

"Well in my opinion, you shouldn't go."

"Well then if you don't think I should go then I might not go and you would have to wait a week to see me again."

"You didn't hear me through. You should go just under my protection."

"Okay then, but on one condition you have to take me out after the case." He kissed her and they put their foreheads ageist each others and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Mai's age 23 Naru's age 25 Monk's age 32 Ayako's age 33 Masako's age 27 john's age 27 Lin's age 32 Madoka's age 30. Okay so gene is alive but he's just in England with his mother and father I might have him come to Japan. It depends on reviews. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"I have to go and get my suitcase." Naru told Mai.

"I still have a change of clothes for you."

"Alright fine then I'll stay but you owe me."

"How do I owe you?"

"I don't know but I'll figure it out." He kissed her and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and let her scoot over then laid down beside her. She cuddled up to him and sleep took over. DREAM TIME: Mai was standing in front of a house. "what am I doing here?"

"Well no hello? Well that's rude."Gene said coming out of the darkness

" Hey Gene." Mai said as she turned around and hugged gene.

" Why didn't you come back to japan?"

"we will talk about that later. just watch." The scene started to change. Mai saw a girl heading towards the forest and suddenly she felt fear and anger. She followed the girl but before she could see how the girl was killed, gene turned her around so that she wouldn't see. END: Mai woke up with tears in her eyes.

" Good morning. Have a dream?"

" Yes, I did. what time is it?" Naru looked at the clock

" Its 6:00 am. What time do we have to be at the office?"

"In two hours. Do you want to get there early or do something else?"

" I don't know what do you want to do?" He kissed her and she smiled and answered

" I want to stay in bed for a little bit longer." Naru started to kiss her on the neck and they had a heated moment.

TIME SKIP

"You ready to go?" Naru said after getting dress.

"Yea, let's go." As she said this Naru grabbed her suitcase. When they got there it was '7:00' am. As they walked in Madoka said

" I knew it! Lin I was right."

" You were right about what?" Mai asked in the most innocent tone ever.

"I was right about you two dating." As she said this Mai and Naru looked at each other. Mai started to back away from Madoka.

"Okay we're dating just don't tell the others. We plan on doing that when they get here." Madoka hugged Mai then Naru. Mai started to giggle a little when she hugged him. She could sense him being uncomfortable so she said "Madoka let go before his face freezes like that." Madoka  
>stopped hugging him and laughed.<p>

Lin came out and said " So this is why you would leave sometimes and not come back for an hour." Madoka stopped laughing and stared at Lin

" He would? So you have been dating ever since he left and you didn't tell me?!"

"Well I really have no reason why I didn't tell you but I will go make some tea and you can ask Naru what ever you like." Mai said running to the kitchen. She started tea when she sensed one of Lin's shikie floating by her. "Hello raven." Was all she said and the shikie came right beside her. When she finished the tea raven went to the sitting room after Mai. Mai passed out the tea and Naru pulled her on his lap, with this she giggled and blushed a little.

"So what's going on in here?" They heard from the door. It was Yasu. "Mai you're cheating on me. How dare you."

Mai just shook her head and said "Yasu I could never date you. You're just not my type." Yasu started to pretend cry. Madoka giggled and even Naru smirked at the site. They heard the door open and shut.

"Hey Madoka you were right." Monk said as he walked in then came John and Masako holding hands.

"Hey mates." John said as he came in.

"John gave up being a priest, but he's still able to exercise spirits." Mai answered Lin's question.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"I can read minds. My powers have grown stronger." Mai answered him.

Ayako has come in now. "Well monk I owe you $5."

"What you bet on if we were dating. I'm disappointed in you both." Mai said with disappointment in her voice.

"Sorry Mai. I guess in the moment we forgot how you hate bets." Monk said with a sad smile on his face.

"Why do you hate bets?" Lin asked.

"My father made a lot of bets when he was alive. My mom hated him for it." Mai answered with a little sadness in her voice.

"Well let's get on the road." Madoka said.

"So who will be the boss this case?" Yasu added before heading out the door.

"I think Naru should be the boss on this one." Madoka said before following Lin out. Mai got in the van and sat in the middle of Lin and Naru. After about an hour Mai was asleep on Naru's shoulder. When they got there Mai was awake. The owner walked out and greeted them.

"Thank you for coming so soon. I'll show you to your rooms then the room for base." They grabbed their suitcases and followed the owner. They walked into the lobby and took the elevator to the 3rd floor. "The whole third floor is empty so pick which room you want, but have at least one or two men with the ladies in the group."

"Alright whose going to be with who?" Yasu asked.

"Me and Mai in one room. Yasu, Monk, and Ayako, then Masako and John. Last is Madoka and Lin. Choose rooms that are close together." Mai and Naru picked their, then Yasu, Monk, and Ayako picked, then John and Masako. Last Lin and Madoka picked.

* * *

><p>Me: okay so review or gene dies.<p>

Gene: wait why me?

Me: because I plan something In the future with Mai and Naru.

Mai: yea so I'll get the rope so he cant run away.

Naru: pleas don't make him scream.

Gene: ghost dose not own anything except... AHHHHHHHHH HELP!


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost: Hey guys. midnightmoon2018 I hope this answers your question and gene might come I don't know.

Gene: pleas review I want to see my brother and Mai.

Mai: oh good I thought you were going to say niece and ...

Ghost and Gene: MAI YOU GAVE AWAY THE SURPRISE.

Naru: yes it seems she has. ( Gets tackled by Ghost and Gene)

Mai: Ghost dose not own Ghost Hunt. (laughs)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<br>Normal POV

They finished and came out. They fallowed the owner down the hallway and stopped in front of huge double doors. The owner opened the doors and said " this the room for your base. I had some of my employees bring your equipment up here."

"Thank you. Can you tell all visitors that were involved with the accidents to come here." Naru said as Mai looked around.

"Yes. Just tell me if you need anything else and also right through that door is a kitchen." the owner said pointing at a brown door. In the room was 2 tables with the equipment on it, also a desk, 2 sofas, and 2 chairs.

"Monk and Ayako do a walk through on the west side of the hotel. Masako and John do a walk through of the east side of the hotel. Mai, Lin, and Myself will stay here and start the interviews." Every one left. "Mai tea please." Naru asked after about an hour. She was waiting for the tea to boil when she sensed three of Lin's shikie floating around her. "All right tell Lin to come here so we can talk." she told raven "What do you think about this spirit?" She asked fox. right then Lin came in.

"What do you need to talk about Mimi?" a small smile graced her lips when he called her by her nick name he made for her when she was young

"When are we going to tell them?"

"Have you told him About being one of his childhood friends?"

"Not yet. I plan on telling him tonight during watch. But about everyone else I don't know." the kettle started to whistle and mai finished the tea. "We'll have to meet after the case or take the night shift and talk." she walked out and gave Naru his tea. The first person to interview came in.

"My name is Max Hill. I'm the owners son. My girlfriend was the first one to be murdered."

"Yes, come in have a seat." Mai said as she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." he said as he sat down.

"What happen that day?" Naru asked getting attention back to the interview.

"Well we were at the pool and I went to go change and when I came out she was gone." He took a moment and finished

"Everyone said there was a shadow around her and then she just went outside like she was in a trance." tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Did the same thing happen to the other girls?" Naru asked.

"Yes I think so." he answered.

"Thank you. You may go." Max got up and left. After that no one else came in and everyone was down with their walk through and setting up equipment. Its was about 8:00 pm. "Everyone go get some rest and tomorrow well begin." Naru said after everyone got to base.

"Naru I want to stay up with you on the night shift." Mai said

"Fine but stay out of trouble." Naru answered.

After everyone left Mai sat next to Naru and said "I got to tell you something." Lin looked at her and nodded and she continued "Remember the little girl across the street." Naru looked at her shocked and remembered watching gene play with her.

"How do you know about her?"

"I'm surprised only Gene recognized me. I'm Mimi Lin's granddaughter. I used to just play with gene but never you. you would read with my twin. I'm sure you remember her." A lot of emotion showed in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Things would've changed between us."

"Mai nothing would've changed between us. I want to know the truth?"

"Lin?" Mai asked so she didn't have to explain it.

"No Mimi. You have to tell him its the rule."

"Fine. I wasn't supposed to tell you until we found gene or something else like us getting together." Mai said as she looked down to advert her eyes from Naru.

He told Lin with his eyes to go outside so he could talk to Mai. "Mai look at me." Mai shook her head and looked away. "Mai don't make me force you. Mai I will pull you on my lap." Mai didn't answer only looked away. Naru did what he said he pulled her on his lap and she finally looked at him but looked away. "Mai I'm not mad at you."

"I'm just sorry I didn't tell you before. I thought you might think just because I wanted to go out with you was because of the rule."

"Mai I could never be mad at you. I love you."

"I love you too." Mai said back and they hugged but what scared Mai half to death was Madoka going "awwww" from the door way. "What do you want?" Mai asked a little tense from being scared.

"I wanted to know if it was true and plus you two look cute together." Naru looked a little annoyed and Mai was to. Lin came in and whispered something to Madoka. He knew Mai had known what he said because she mouthed 'thank you' to him. Mai got off Naru's lap and sat back in her chair. She scooted a little closer to Naru and watched over the monitors. After three hours passed she was asleep but was woken up by Lin coming in the room.

"You two go get so rest I'll finish watch." Naru helped Mai up because she was tired and they walked back to their room. They changed into their P.J's and went to sleep at around 11:30 pm.

DAY TWO

Mai and Naru woke up to the alarm going off. They got up and got dress and went to base. "Naru the mic near the woods picked up sound." Lin said as they walked in.

"Play it." Naru ordered. Lin played it you could hear rustling then creepy laughter.

Mai shivered a little then asked"Is there footage?"

"Nothing showed up on camera." Lin answered.

"So either the ghost is hiding and doing that or its out in the woods." Naru said getting into thinking pose (Said like a super hero narrator).

"The ghost it's a man. I had a dream the night before we left. Since I can see in dreams gene turned me away." Mai said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" naru asked.

"I forgot about it. Sorry."

"It's fine. Did you find out anything else?"

"No. I woke up right after he killed a girl."

"Did you see his face?" Lin asked

"Yes I did."

"Could you recognize him if you saw a photo?"

"Maybe." Mai looked over Lin's shoulder and saw the photo he brought up. "That's him." Mai said.

"His name is Haruya, but his last name is unknown." Lin Said as he turned around.

"So we don't have a last name. Alright lets get started. Monk and Ayako I want you to go to the places were most occurrences happen on the west side and do an exorcism . Masako and John do the east side. Yasu and Madoka go to the near by library and do research on the past of this hotel. Mai tea please." Everyone looked a little shocked and then left to do their job. Mai was Making tea when Naru walked into the kitchen. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you want?" Mai asked finishing the tea.

"Cant I just give you a hug?"

"No. You have to have a reason."

"Well is I love you a reason?"

"Maybe. Have you figured out how I'm going to pay you back yet?"

"What if I said you already have?"

"I would say how?"

"What if I said that it was from a moment we had." Mai blushed a little remembering the moment he was talking about. Naru smirked at her blushing.

"The tea is done." Naru kissed her neck and grabbed a cup of tea.

"Thank you." He said as he walked out of the kitchen. Mai walked out after him with two cups one for her and the other for Lin. She gave Lin his tea and sat by him and started to watch the monitors. They started to hear cries and creepy laughter.

* * *

><p>Ghost: Ha ha, so left you on sort of a cliff hanger.<p>

Mai: Are they readers gone?

Gene: (sneaks behind Mai) Yes their gone.

Naru: Why did you have to scare her?

Ghost: yeah why Gene?

Gene: Because its fun.

Mai: (smacks gene in the head then kicks him)

Ghost: You deserve that. I'm going to brain wash all of you that reads this. (Stats brain washing process.)


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost: Hello, Hello hello long time no see. I've missed y'all.

Mai: We've missed you too.

Ghost: I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the readers.

Mai: Well if that isn't rude. Now I'm not going to make tea.

Naru: Ghost! You had to make her mad.

Ghost: I'm sorry Mai I did miss you but I just saw you Friday.

Mai: I accept your apology.

Gene: Ghost dose not own Ghost Hunt. (Said from an unknown place)

Ghost: where are you.

**Masako wears t-shirts and jeans**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Normal POV

They started to hear cries and creepy laughter. Naru went over to the monitors and looked over them.

"There's nothing showing up on the monitors. Lin where is the sound coming from?"

"Every where."Lin said.

Mai held onto Naru's arm and was about to pass out because of all the pain she felt. All of the SPR gang came into base with a passed Masako. "Put her on the couch. I'll help her get through this." After they put her on the couch Mai did as she said. She put her hand on Masako's forehead and with that Mai entered Masako's mind were she was. Mai passed out and no one really noticed until Ayako checked on them.

"Mai can you hear me?" Naru turned around and knelled beside Ayako.

"I wish she would stop doing that." Monk said from behind Ayako.

Lin was really confused so he asked "What is she doing?"

"Well you know how she can read minds? Well also she can enter them. When Masako pass out because of the emotions from the spirit or in this case spirits. Mai is getting stronger and so she's able to out last Masako." Monk explained as he walked back to the monitors.

"What exactly does she do?" Lin asked wanting to know more about his granddaughters powers.

"I calm her state of mind and talk her through it." Mai said almost scaring Ayako.

"Don't do that." Ayako said

"But its fun." Mai said as she got from beside the couch.

"She should be up in 20 minutes." The noises stopped and Masako woke up after about 15 minutes. Mai got up and made tea. When she was in the kitchen Lin came in.

"Why didn't you tell me before Mimi?" Lin half yelled/whisper.

"Shh, I know I should have told you but I just couldn't believe I could do it. I thought I was just a Onmyoji and not have ESP powers." As Mai said that she sensed someone at the door.

"Come in!" she yelled. Yasu came in and said

"So why all the secrets?! Don't you trust us?!" Everyone came into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Mai what is he talking about?" monk asked.

"Oh wow she hasn't even told you. Why wont you tell them Mimi." Yasu said getting a little madder.

"Fine Lin is my grandfather and I'm a Onmyoji like Lin but on my father's side I guess I got the ESP powers from." Mai answered with tears in her eyes.

"Everyone out. Go do your jobs." as Naru said this he went over to Mai and tried to calm her down.

WITH THE REST OF THE GROUP: "Why did you yell at her?" Monk asked sitting on one of the sofas. "

I don't know." Yasu defended.

"It was the spirit." Masako said while sitting beside monk.

"What do you mean?" Monk asked a little con fused.

"She means the spirits feeling can get control of you and make you lash out." Mai bring a tray of tea cups and tea.

"Mai is right. so be careful of your feelings getting the best of you." Masako said taking a cup of tea from Mai.

"Everyone go get some sleep." Naru order everyone. Naru and Mai went to bed also. Lin and Madoka are watching base tonight.

Next morning

Mai woke up before Naru. She sat up and immediately she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Naru walked into the bathroom and held Mai's hair back. "Are you okay?" He asked with a little concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I don't know what brought it on."

"I think you should stay in base today." Naru helped her up and left so she could wash up. She got up and took a shower. Then she went to Ayako's room. She knocked on the door and Yasu opened it.

"Out of the room I want to talk to Ayako alone." Mai as she walked in.

"And don't be eavesdropping." Ayako added as he left. "What do you need?"

"Well this morning I threw up and I don't know why. What do you think?"

"Well I have an idea but if your willing then we can see if I'm right." Ayako said as she started to get her bag.

"What is it?" Mai said looking over Ayako's shoulder.

"Its a pregnancy test." Ayako said as she got it out.

"Shh there's someone at the door." Mai said to Ayako as she neared the door. She opened the door to find John he looked like he was about to knock.

"What do you need?" Mai asked as she smiled at the priest.

"Yasu said you ran him out of the room so Naru sent me to come and keep an eye on you two." He looked a little nerves.

"You heard that?"

"yes. I didn't mean to."

"its okay. just get in here." He walked in and sat on the sofa. Ayako gave her the pregnancy test and she went to the bathroom.

She then came out and said "I'm pregnant."

"Well I guess I was right." Ayako said as she hugged Mai.

"congratulation." John said.

"I don't know how to tell him though." Mai as she sat down on the sofa next to john.

"Just wait until the right moment or when the case is done and over. They started for base. When they got there Naru and Lin were not acting like them selves.

"No he is mine!" Lin yelled as he grabbed Yasu arm. Ayako and Mai stated to laugh at the sight.

"I think their possessed by women." John said as he tried to help Yasu.

"Ladies calm down." Mai said from the door way. Lin let go of Yasu and looked at her and so did Naru.

"We are here to help. What do you need?" Masako said from behind Mai.

* * *

><p>Gene: I'm no where.<p>

Ghost: Whatever. so I have finally reveled the surprise but I have another one coming so don't kill me

Mai: please don't kill ghost. BTW where do these baby names go.

Gene: Yeah and I want to be in the story.

Ghost: If you do not get out of were you are I will gas the house when you least expect it.

Gene: (Comes out from behind Naru.)

Naru: How did I not notice you behind me?!

Ghost, Mai, and Gene: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (Tackles Naru)


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost: sorry guys I haven't been able to update.

Mai: No sorry for me. you haven't talked to me in a week.

Gene: Hey calm down she had to bring her grades up to be able to get back on the computer.

Naru: She had me do her homework.

Ghost: I needed help *gives an innocent look* Blame my mom she didn't let me imagine you guys up except when I was doing homework so I imagined Naru.

Naru: She also imagined gene. *gets tackled by Ghost*

Gene and Mai: On with story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Normal POV

recap

She then came out and said "I'm pregnant."

"Well I guess I was right." Ayako said as she hugged Mai.

"congratulation." John said.

"I don't know how to tell him though." Mai as she sat down on the sofa next to john.

"Just wait until the right moment or when the case is done and over." They started for base. When they got there Naru and Lin were not acting like them selves.

"No he is mine!" Lin yelled as he grabbed Yasu arm. Ayako and Mai stated to laugh at the sight.

"I think their possessed by women." John said as he tried to help Yasu.

"Ladies calm down." Mai said from the door way. Lin let go of Yasu and looked at her and so did Naru.

"We are here to help. What do you need?" Masako said from behind Mai.

* * *

><p>Naru and Lin or should I say the woman sat down.<p>

"Why did you posses the men?" Mai asked as she sat down in front of them, then Masako sat down next to her.

"Well they were the first ones we saw. We are here to tell you to run and my name is Kana " Naru/Kana said as monk walked in.

"What's going on here?" monk asked as he sat beside Ayako.

"Well Naru and Lin got possessed by Kana and wait we didn't get your name." Mai said looking towards Lin.

"My name is Lynn." She/he said.

"Can you give us any information on who it was the did this to you both?" Masako asked trying to get some information.

"No. We are leaving now. If he finds out that we are here he will trap us." With that they slouched over.

"Well I guess we go about are work and I will make some tea." Mai said as she got up and headed to the kitchen, Masako followed her.

"So I heard you were sick this morning."

"Yeah but I'm fine. I actually found out why but you cant tell Naru I told. Okay." Mai said finishing the tea.

"okay. please tell me."

"Well I am pregnant. Be quiet because I know you're about to squeal." Mai whispered as she headed out and gave tea to everyone. Naru and Lin are awake now and have major headaches so the base is quiet.

"We need to talk." Mai Whispered in Naru's ear as she walked by to go make tea. He followed her in there.

"What do we need to talk about?" He asked as he closed the door.

"Well I went to Ayako to ask why I would throw up and she had me test something out and so I am... pregnant. I plan on going to the doctor after this case." As she said this Naru gave her a hug and kissed her.

"That is wonderful we will have to talk about it after the case. You know you have to stay in base now right?"

"Fine. I will. The tea is done." she said as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Hey you two break up the love fest. We have a girl missing." Lin came in. Mai went out with a tray of tea.

Lin stopped Naru and told him "Keep her close. Ayako told me the news." and with that they left. When they walked out Mai was passing out tea. Naru sat in the chair opposite of the other chair were a young man was sitting.

"When did she go missing?" Naru asked.

"About ten minutes ago. We were at the pool and our towels fell into the water, so I went to go get more and when I came back she was gone." He said.

"We will look for he. Go to your hotel room and wait." Naru said as he stood up.

"Thank you." was all the man said and walked out.

"Alright we have 48 hours. Mai you will by my side at al times. Monk, Ayako, Masako and Yasu you will be looking in the West side of the woods. John, Lin, Mai, and myself will be looking in the east side. Go now. Take a walkie-talkie with you." With that they left.

With Naru's Group

Mai held onto Naru's arm and kept sending her shikie out in front of them, also she sent one of them with the other group. Lin kept his shikie close. John was ready to perform a exorcism and Naru ready to use his powers if needed. 'I know what your thinking and you cant do it.' Mai said telepathically to Naru

'If I have to I will. Okay'

'fine' Mai kept the connection open just in case. "I feel a faint presence. Its coming from under ground." Mai said with a look of fear on her face.

"There must be a under ground passage way near here." Lin stated. Mai called the others over to were they were and when they got there Mai and Naru were looking around and John and Lin were feeling the ground. All of a sudden...

* * *

><p>Ghost: muahahahahah<p>

Gene: you are mean.

Mai: Well she is the daughter of Satan.

Ghost: Why thank you. Until next time and not really Satan's daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Ghost: Hey hey. Satin's daughter is back.

Naru: You cant be satin's daughter because you an idiot.

Mai: No tea for you. Here you go ghost have Naru's tea.

Ghost: Thank you at least someone appreciates me. *Starts crying*

Mai: Naru you are dead. *grabs his black book and hides it then grabs a thick dictionary and hits him*

Gene: Ghost it's okay he is just an idiot scientist and your a smart girl.

Naru: Some one help me.

Mai: No one is going to help you!

Gene: Ghost doesn't own us or ghost hunt.

* * *

><p>Ch. 6<p>

Normal POV

With Naru's Group

Mai held onto Naru's arm and kept sending her shikie out in front of them, also she sent one of them with the other group. Lin kept his shikie close. John was ready to perform a exorcism and Naru ready to use his powers if needed. 'I know what your thinking and you cant do it.' Mai said telepathically to Naru

'If I have to I will. Okay'

'fine' Mai kept the connection open just in case. "I feel a faint presence. Its coming from under ground." Mai said with a look of fear on her face.

"There must be a under ground passage way near here." Lin stated. Mai called the others over to were they were and when they got there Mai and Naru were looking around and John and Lin were feeling the ground. All of a sudden Mai fell to the ground and started to be pulled away. Mai was screaming and was trying to grab on to something, when she started to glow a bright blue light and you would think it would be a golden light. No her and Naru are soul mates so her light is blue like his. Okay,okay back to the story. So Mai started to glow and this demon thing came out of the ground and attacked the spirit. Lin was about to send his shikie after the demon, but soon recognized it as Mai's supper strong shikie and he only comes to help when she's in real danger, like before she can use her power. "What is that?" Masako asked hiding behind John.

"Its my strongest shikie. He comes out only when i need him." Mai said standing up, then falling into Naru's arms. "This thing that we are dealing with is past Naru's strength, but mine and Lin's power combined could take it down." Mai said trying to hold the tears but failed. Her ankle was hurting badly.

"Mai you know we cant do that. Lets get you back to base." Lin said in a stern but caring voice. He grabbed Mai and put her on his back.

"Why cant we do it?" Mai said with hers and Lin's eyes flashing a dark blue. "They wont find out and what could be the worst." Mai said as they got further ahead of the group.

"One they could find out, two Naru could find out, and three it could end badly. The last we did it you almost went into a coma." Lin said very sternly in a fatherly way. "You know better to do it." That was Lin's final words before they got to the hotel entrance. the group finally caught up to them.

"Can either of you tell me what the hell your talking about?" Naru said with aggravation in his voice.

"Never mind we're not doing it. Apparently we are not aloud." Mai said getting off of Lin's back and into Naru's arms. As he picked her up bridal style, she stuck her tongue out at Lin. No one saw that his eyes flashed blue except Mai and Naru, also what the others didn't notice Mai coward down a little bit.

'You two. Stop it know or I will get you know who.' Naru barked in both Lin's and Mai's head and then cut the connection. He carried Mai back to base and laid her on the couch.

"Let me see your ankle." Ayako said going into doctor mode. Mai winced in pain when Ayako touched her ankle. "It's just sprained. I'll wrap it up but you have to stay off it." Ayako started to wrap up her ankle.

"Ayako and Monk I want you two go into the woods and cleanse them. Masako and John I want you to go to the library and check on Madoka and Yasu." Naru ordered and everyone went on their way doing their job they were given.

"Don't forget Mai we made this case as a test for them." Lin said continuing he's typing.

"I know. A test to test their abilities. Naru did you have to make him pull my ankle so hard?" Mai asked rubbing her ankle and then unwrapping it to show no Bruise.

"It would have not been believable. You better wrap it back up so they don't suspect a thing." After Naru said that the door opened to revile Madoka. "What are you doing here. Your suppose to be at the library?"

"Calm down. My twin is there. So how did it go?" Madoka asked sitting down Next to Mai.

"Naru had him pull my ankle to hard. The team seem like there ready though."

"I had to make it believable and you should not be whining about it. It's already healed." Naru said with a teasing tone.

"Why did I have to marry a jerk?" Mai asked as she went over and sat on Naru's lap.

"Before it starts you two get a room. I better get back." Madoka said leaving.

After a while John and Masako came in. "Oh would you look at the time. Come on Naru time for bed." Mai said getting up and grabbing Naru's hand and dragging him out if the room.

"Mai. Ow. Why did you drag me out of there?" Naru asked loosening the grip Mai had on his hand.

"Because I'm tired and you know how far along I am in the pregnancy, so it means our little..."

* * *

><p>Ghost: left you on a cliffhanger.<p>

Mai: You are mean.

Naru: oh god what are you thinking?

Gene: I thought you were. Oh never mind i almost forgot how you work.

Ghost: That's right. R&R please


	7. Chapter 7

Blind ch. 7

Ghost: Hey guys I'm back.

Mai: yay. I get to find out the secrets.

Ghost: Yes but only one. Hey where are the twins?

Mai: I don't know. Is your niece coming over this weekend?

Ghost: No, she is going to myrtle beach with my grandparents.

Mai: Aw, what about your cousin?

Ghost: I don't know. Well enough about weekends, lets get on with the story.

* * *

><p>Replay<p>

"Mai. Ow. Why did you drag me out of there?" Naru asked loosening the grip Mai had on his hand.

"Because I'm tired and you know how far along I am in the pregnancy, so it means our baby girls are tired to." Mai said resting a hand on her stomach.

"I know you're 6 months along and our two baby girls are tired, you just pulled my arm to hard." Naru said as they got to their room.

After Mai put on her pajamas her belly went to its full when your 6 months pregnant. Mai laid on her back as she drifted off to sleep.

Gene: Wait, hold up. How dose her belly not show while she wears regular clothing.

Ghost: God dammit Gene. Why did you stop my story?

Gene: Well you said "Mai put on her pajamas her belly went to its full when your 6 months pregnant" how dose she hide her belly?

Ghost: just read on. I'm sorry for that the story will continue on with out any interruption.

Naru laid beside Mai and fell asleep. They both woke up with the alarm going off. Mai got up and went to go "enjoy" morning sickness. After she was finished she took a shower and changed into a pink top and red capri pants. When she put her top on her belly disappeared. "Come on let's go." Mai said trying to hurry Naru up.

"I'm ready. Lets go to base and prepare for the final part of their test." Naru said coming over and opening the door.

When they got to base everyone was there. "Are you ready to exercise the demon?" Mai asked sitting down on the couch next to monk.

"How do you know it's a demon?" Monk asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Mai keep your mouth shut. Her intuition is speaking. We do not know for shore." Lin said surprising everyone including Naru.

"Yeah. It's just my intuition speaking." Mai said looking straight at Lin.

"I don't know what's going on between you two but stop it." Naru said stopping a fight before it could start.

Mai had a smug look on her face and said "Yeah Lin don't be so rude. It's not nice." Lin stood up and dragged Mai out of the room. "What are you doing. Let go now. Naru!" Mai yelled as he dragged her down the hall.

"God dammit Mai. Keep your mouth shut. You better be glade I don't call your father. I'm suppose to watch you and make shore you don't slip up. You know if your father was here right now he would have grounded you or worse." Lin said pulling her into his room and shutting the door.

"I'm sorry I'll stop." Mai said pulling her phone out and sending Naru a text. "You just wait. Your going to be in big trouble for hurting my arm." Mai said sitting on the couch and not long after Naru came into the room. Mai pulled one of her episodes. "Naru he hurt my arm pulling me all the way here." Mai cried out as she ran and hugged Naru.

Lin just rolled his eyes and said "oh stop fake crying. I did not hurt you."

Naru rolled his eyes to and put his hands on Mai's shoulders. "Mai I know your fake crying." Naru said pushing away only at arms length.

Mai stood straight and said "Uh fine. I guess I can't catch a break but I know who will help me." Mai ran out of the room and to base. When she got there she went for Madoka and hugged her and started to cry. "Madoka. They were mean to me and Lin hurt my arm." After she said that the two said men walked in and not to their surprise Mai was crying in Madoka's arms. Luckily no one else was in base.

"You two need to learn some manners. Hurting my baby." Madoka said with a look of evil in her eye's.

"We didn't do anything. Whatever she is saying is a lie." Lin said cautiously as he tried to sit next to them.

Mai the sobbed out "no their lying." Mai continued to hug Madoka.

"You two out. Now." Madoka said, daring either of them to oppose. They both walked out. Mai stopped crying and whipped her face.

"Thank you. I thought they wouldn't leave me alone." Mai said with a big smile.

"No prob. I had a feeling they would do that. Your a really good actor." Madoka said relaxing.

"Lin saw through it. Naru believed at first but Lin had to say 'Mai I know your fake crying.''Mai said imitating Lin's voice.

"Wow that was really good." Madoka said stifling a laugh and Mai giggled too, when someone walked in.

"Your not crying now." Naru said sitting down next to Mai and pulling her onto his lap.

"Madoka made me feel better." Mai said trying to get out of his grip, but failed.

"Madoka. Go down to the dinning room and eat." Naru ordered her.

She opened the door when Mai said "No stay." Mai tried to fight against Naru's grip but failed each time. "What do you want?" Mai asked getting frustrated.

"You are not to go any where until this case is over." Naru said tightening his grip.

'Fox go tell Lin to come to base.' Mai tolled one of her shikie in her connection between all of her shikie. "Let go of me. Oliver Davis if you do not let go of me I will bite." Mai said getting aggravated even more.

"I'm not afraid of a little bite. I will not let you go." Naru said in a teasing tone.

"Than you sir are sleeping on the couch when we get home." Mai said looking away from him.

"Fine then." Was all Naru said and let her go.

"Thank you. Have I told you your a jerk" Mai said giving him a kiss and then sitting back on his lap.

"Have I told you I love you?" Naru asked returning his arms around her but a loose grip.

"Uhh, get a room." Masako said walking in. " Breakfast is down stairs in the dinning room. Lin sent me." Masako said walking out.

"Well wasn't that cherry. I wonder why she is mad." Mai said getting off Naru's lap only for him to pull her back on. "What are you doing? Let go." Mai said fighting against Naru but failed.

She finally gave up and relaxed in his arms. "You are staying here." Naru ordered.

"Oh, you are so sleeping on the couch when we get home." Mai said finally biting him and getting up running to the dining room. She hid behind Madoka. "You left alone with him." Mai said looking over her shoulder.

"How did you get away from him?" Madoka asked turning to face her.

"Well, I sorta bit him." Mai said biting her lip.

"You bit who?" Monk asked coming up to them.

"Naru." Mai said red dusting her cheeks. "He wouldn't let me go so I figure that was the only way out. Here he comes hide me." Mai said grabbing Madoka and Monk and putting them in front of her.

"Where is Mai?" Naru asked coming into the dining room.

"I haven't seen her. Why?" Ayako asked and then looked at his arm. "What happen to your arm, it's bleeding?" Ayako asked as she went over to him.

"Mai bit me. That's why I'm looking for her." Naru said with frustration.

"Mai bit you! What did you do?" Ayako asked surprised at what Mai did.

"That is none of your business what he did." Mai said running to the door.

"Mai get back here." Naru called after her.

"You sir sit down and calm down." Lin ordered him. After Naru sat down Lin spoke first "Now Mai should be a safe distance away, what happen?"

"Like Mai said non of your business. I'm going to my room now." Naru said as he got up and headed out. He went to his room and unlocked the door. As he opened the door he said "I know your in here. You might as well come out." He walked further in the room and sat on the bed.

"Leave me alone and you won't find me." Mai said out of no ware.

"Mai I'm not mad. Just come out." Naru said lying down on the bed.

"Fine. Your still sleeping on the couch." Mai said coming out of the closet and lying on the bed next to him. "Your still bleeding. Let me see."

"I'll be fine. Do not run off like the again." Naru said putting arm around Mai.

"No you won't be fine let me see it." Mai said grabbing his right arm and looking at where she bit him. "I'm going get the first aid kit." Mai said getting off the bed and going to her suit case.

"I told you I'm fine." Naru said as Mai applied a alcohol swab on the bite to clean and then she put a big bandaid on it. "Thank you."

"Your still sleeping on the couch when we get home." Mai said snuggling up to Naru.

"I'm sorry. Please I do not want to sleep on the couch." Naru begged.

"No. I warned you and now your sleeping on the couch." Mai said getting up off the bed and going to base.

"Hey Mai. You two work things out?" Madoka asked as she walked into base.

"Have they started yet?" Mai asked ignoring her question.

"Yeah they just went out there." Madoka answered.

"Dammit. Catch my body when I fall." Mai said about to astral project.

"Alright. I forgot this is part of the plan." Madoka said ready to catch her.

'Its time.' Mai said to Naru through their connection. Mai passed out and met Naru and they started heading towards the group. "I hope they past the test. So we can tell them we're not dead." They got to the front of the group. "Guys this thing is strong. It killed both me and Naru. Just send this thing back to hell where it belongs." Mai said scary the half to death and getting 'oh no' from some of them.

"The only way to kill it is by working together and not break done crying. Please do it for us." Naru said disappearing with Mai. They both woke up in base.

With the group:  
>"I can't believe it. Their dead. Our boss is dead and I can't do this. Mai is dead." Ayako said about to break down crying when a hand was placed on her shoulder.<p>

"Remember what he said. We have to stay strong and work together. I know their gone, but we are still here and we need to fight." Masako said giving Ayako a hug.

"Thanks. I needed that. Now lets send a demon back to hell." Ayako said standing tall and whipping her years away . The group walked to where the first encountered the demon. They all began chanting including Masako and Yasu. The demon arose from the ground. Ayako was sent flying but she immediately got back up and started chanting again. The demon cried out in pain and disappeared.

"It's gone." Masako informed the before breaking and crying. John caught her and picked her up. After her Yasu started to cry and almost fell to his knees. They all started back to the hotel when Ayako fell to her knees and monk picked her up and they continued walking with memories of Mai and Naru running through their heads. "Mai was pregnant and they were both going to be parents and they were to young." Ayako sobbed out as they reached base.

"I know." Monk said trying to comfort her. They were all sitting when Mai and Naru walked in. Mai was wearing a regular shirt that showed how big her belly was.

"You pasted the test." Mai said as she walked. Everyone looked at her confused and then happy and the mad.

"What do you mean test?" Masako asked with anger in her voice.

"Calm down. I know this is going to be hard for you. Naru, Madoka, Lin, and me come from a village in England. We are what you call myths but we are real. I am a fairy." Mai said about to start crying.

"I'm a vampire. The stereo types you've heard about are wrong. I can go out into sunlight and I don't drink blood all the time, I still eat normal food." Naru said continuing on.

"I'm a werewolf. I do changed sometimes when against something supernatural and not in front of humans." Lin said, surprising everyone.

"I'm a mermaid. I only changed in water." Madoka add in.

"Do you believe us?" Mai asked only getting no's. "Then we will show you." Mai said opening her wings. They are a light blue with pink swirls. Naru showed them his fangs and only Mai and Naru showed them their abilities. "Do you believe us now?" Mai aske closing her wings.

"Why couldn't you tell us before?" Monk asked and to be the first one to come back from being surprised.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Ghost: 7th chapter what ya'll think about all the secrets?<p>

Mai: R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

Ghost: hey guys! I'm back!

Mai: more secrets to be revealed!

Ghost: Yep. Have you seen gene or Naru?

Mai: No I haven't. Well on to the story.

* * *

><p>Recap<p>

"You pasted the test." Mai said as she walked. Everyone looked at her confused and then happy and the mad.

"What do you mean test?" Masako asked with anger in her voice.

"Calm down. I know this is going to be hard for you. Naru, Madoka, Lin, and me come from a village in England. We are what you call myths but we are real. I am a fairy." Mai said about to start crying.

"I'm a vampire. The stereo types you've heard about are wrong. I can go out into sunlight and I don't drink blood all the time, I still eat normal food." Naru said continuing on.

"I'm a werewolf. I do changed sometimes when against something supernatural and not in front of humans." Lin said, surprising everyone.

"I'm a mermaid. I only changed in water." Madoka add in.

"Do you believe us?" Mai asked only getting no's. "Then we will show you." Mai said opening her wings. They are a light blue with pink swirls. Naru showed them his fangs and only Mai and Naru showed them their abilities. "Do you believe us now?" Mai asked closing her wings.

"Why couldn't you tell us before?" Monk asked and to be the first one to come back from being surprised.

"Well, we had to put you through a test to see if you could beat the strongest demon with out me or Naru alive." Mai explained further on.

"So this test of yours was about toying with us and then having face against the strongest demon and almost getting killed!" Monk yelled out of anger.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you until the test was over or they would of..." Mai sobbed out and burst into tears. A blue light started to glow around Mai as she kept crying.

Monk went to touch her but Naru pulled Mai out of the room. "I didn't mean to make her cry." Monk said sitting back down next to Ayako. "What was that light around her?" Monk asked looking at Madoka.

"When a fairy is really upset they glow the color blue, for mad it's the color red, and for happy it's yellow." Madoka explained.

WITH MAI AND NARU

"Mai calm down OK. You don't have to explain more." Naru said in a soothing voice. The light around Mai started to fade. "Are you OK now?" Naru asked.

"I'm fine now." Mai answered her voice shaking a bit.

"Alright let's start packing and Madoka will explain." Naru said as they started walking to their room.

WITH THE TEAM

"What was the last thing Mai was going to say?" John asked breaking the silence.

"Well you see if Mai told you with our you doing the test they would have punished her and then kill you." Lin explained before Madoka could speak.

"Who do you mean by they?" Ayako asked a little glad they actually did the test.

"We can't tell you that." Madoka answered this time.

"How far along is Mai?" Masako asked which surprised them a bit.

"Mai is 6 months pregnant and before you ask they were faking everything like they didn't know." Madoka answered getting surprised looks.

"Wait how did she hide her belly?" Ayako asked completely surprised.

"This is the last question that we are answering. In our village we have these magic shirts that hides that you are pregnant, so when she found out she had me send her some of them." Madoka answered happily. "Since the case is over we should pack." Madoka said getting up.

"Yeah I'll start packing up the equipment." Lin said walking over to the monitors and unplugging them.

"We should do the same. See you guys in a bit." Ayako said walking with Monk, Masako, and John behind her.

Mai And Naru

"Alright I'm done. Are you done yet?" Mai asked Naru looking up from her suit case.

"Yeah let's go to base and see if everyone is done." Naru said about to head out the door.

"Hold on. Come here." Mai said as he was about to open the door.

"What do you want?" Naru asked walking over to Mai.

"Let me see you hand." Mai said only getting a no from Naru. "Fine. I was going to change my mind about you sleeping on the couch." Mai said going to the door and walking out. When Mai got to base she found Lin sitting and the equipment packed up. "Hey Lin." Mai said walking in and sitting on the couch next to Lin. "Have you ever felt a baby kick?" Mai asked putting her hand over the spot were one of the girls was kicking.

"No I haven't. Why do you ask?" Lin asked looking at Mai with a raised eyebrow.

"One of the girls is kicking. Do you want to feel?" Mai asked with a smile and held out her hand. Lin nodded and Mai take his hand and put we're hers was.

"Wow she strong." Lin said putting his hand down. "Have you decided names yet?" Lin asked as Naru walked in.

"Yes, but we are not telling until they're born." Naru said sitting down by Mai and putting a hand on Mai's stomach. "Why didn't you tell me one of them was kicking?" Naru asked with a frown.

"I tried to and you wouldn't hand me your hand. Your still sleeping on the couch." Mai added turning her head away from him and stood up. She walked out heading to Ayako's room. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Ayako opened the door and waved Mai in "Hey Mai. Are you OK?" Monk asked from the couch.

"I'm ok now. Did Madoka explain everything to y'all?" Mai asked sitting down next to Monk.

"Yeah, she did. So is it a girl or boy?" Ayako asked sitting on the other side of Monk.

"Well we do know but we are not telling. Sorry but I want to surprise everyone." Mai said putting a hand on her stomach. "Their kicking again." Mai said with a wide smile.

"It's going to be twins?" Monk asked getting excited.

"Do you want to feel?" Mai asked ignoring his question. Ayako put her hand out. "Put it were my hand is." Mai said moving her hand.

"So are you having twins?" Ayako asked when a knock was heard.

Monk got up and answered it. "Is Mai with you?" Naru asked trying to look pass monk.

Ayako went to the door and said "No she isn't go check with Madoka." After she said that she closed the door.

"Thank you and to answer your question yes." Mai said standing up. "Now if you will excuse I have to go find my fiancé." Mai said walking to the door only to be stopped.

"Wait! You and Naru are engaged?!" Ayako squealed.

"Oops let that one slip. Bye now." Mai said rushing to the door. When she got out and into the hallway Naru saw her.

"Mai where did you go?" Naru asked walking towards her.

"I was in Ayako's room and us being engaged sorta slipped." Mai said walking backwards as Naru walked forward.

"Mai stop walking I just want to talk." Naru said quickening his speed.

"Fine. I'm sorry it just slipped and I just want to go talk to Masako for a second." Mai said when she stopped in front of Masako's door. She knocked and when John answered she rushed in and closed the door.

"Is everything okay Mai?" John asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yep, just getting away from Naru." May said looking through the peephole only to see Naru right outside the door. Mai squeaked and then opened the door. "Fine you win." Mai said walking out into the hallway. Naru grabbed her hand and dragged her to base.

"We are leaving in 5 minutes." Naru said grabbing their suitcase's.

"Fine I will just in the van and wait." Mai said walking to the elevator and went down to the lobby.

"You are not sitting in the van alone." Naru said coming up behind her.

"Fine. Everybody is down here so Madoka can sit in the van with me." Mai said grabbing Madoka's wrist and they both walked to Mai's car.

"Mai who brought your car here?" Madoka asked getting in the passenger's seat.

"Well, I had your twin bring it by and plus I put a note in the wind shield of the van that says 'all of the girls will be riding in my car. Love, Mai.'" Mai said sending a text to Masako and Ayako.

"Clever. Did you just out smart Naru?" Madoka said laughing.

"Yes I did. Here they come." Mai said starting the engine. Masako and Ayako got in the back of Mai's black convertible. "Are you ready?" Mai asked putting her sunglasses on. Mai was wearing one of her magical shirts it was blue with yellow stars.

"I'm ready. Lets go." Madoka said as Mai pulled out of the parking lot.

"Naru is so going to kill you." Masako said giggling. Masako was wearing a pink shirt and a purple skirt. Ayako was wearing a sun dress that has a sun on it and bright colors. Madoka was wearing a night blue dress that had sparkles on it.

"Whatever. He can't control me and if he tried to he would be sleeping on the couch for a long time and not the comfy one." Mai said with a smirk on her lips.

"Where are we going?" Ayako asked while looking behind them. "The boys are following us." Ayako said in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry it's just Naru. That's his car. I know how to lose him. Hold on tight." Mai said turning right on a dirt road that led them to..."

* * *

><p>Ghost: ok so left you on a cliffie.<p>

Naru: Hey why didn't you tell me we where supposed to be here?

Ghost: I thought y'all knew. Sorry.

Mai:R&R please


	9. Chapter 9

Ghost: hey guys I just want to thank all the people that have reviewed on all of my stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt but I wish I did.

* * *

><p>Recap<p>

"Where are we going?" Ayako asked while looking behind them. "The boys are following us." Ayako said in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry it's just Naru. That's his car. I know how to lose him. Hold on tight." Mai said turning right on a dirt road that led them to a mansion. "Well guys welcome to mine and Naru's home." Mai said pulling up to the front gate.

"Welcome home miss Taniyama." A voice said over the intercom and opened the gates.

"Do me a favor and don't let Oliver in if he comes." Mai said before driving up to the front of the house.

"You guys own this mansion?" Ayako asked as the got out of the car.

"Yes we do and the fun part is that they manly listen to me." Mai said with a smirk. "I forgot to tell that we are staying here for a week and I have a spa." Mai said walking to the door.

"Yay my first night here!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Wow and what do you mean by they?" Masako asked getting excited.

"Well they are my staff come on. Sebastian! Come here please and tell everyone else." Mai ordered when she opened the door.

"Nice to see you again Miss Taniyama." A tall man said. He was wearing a butler suit with a tale coat and had black hair. Behind him were what seem like 2 maids, 2 chefs, and 2 gardeners.

"Guys this is Sebastian. And behind him are the rest of my staff. Where is my adorable puppy?" Mai asked looking around.

"He is in the back yard, but if you want to know where your kitten is she is in the study." Sebastian said getting the luggage out of the car.

"Take their stuff to their rooms and Sebastian, remember that kitten isn't mine so I do not care for it only Oliver dose." Mai said walking towards the back yard and waving for the others to follow. "This is my adorable puppy Duke." Mai said going up to a huge dog this wasn't no puppy it was a full grown Rottweiler.

"That's a puppy?" Ayako asked in disbelief.

"Well he isn't a puppy he is full grown and trained, but I still call him my puppy." Mai said giving Duke a tummy rub.

"I missed Duke. I remember when he was a puppy." Madoka said all sad and started to pet him.

"Do you want to see him do a trick?" Mai asked with a huge grin and all she got was nods. "Okay step back. Alright duke. Play daddy." Mai ordered and Duke got up on his hind legs and sorta crossed he's front paws and scowl on his face.

"He looks just like Noll." Madoka said laughing.

"Here you go. Good boy." Mai said giving him a treat. "Let me show you where the spa is." Mai said giving Duke one last pet and walking to the door. They walked down a hallway and then took a left. The mansion had an England theme to it. They stopped right in front of a door with a sign that said 'Spa' when Mai's phone started to ring. "What do you want?" Mai asked the person that was calling her.

"Mai I thought we were going to bring everyone. Not you just bring the girls?" Naru nearly shouted over the phone.

'Pretend static' "I- Hear you." Mai said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Masako asked before all of the girls phones started ringing. They all pressed ignore.

"Sebastian. Will you take our cellphones while we're in the spa." Mai ordered the tall, dark, and handsome that was standing behind them. "Alright lets start relaxing." Mai said giving her phone to him and opening the door. All the girls did the same and followed in.

COMING OUT OF THE SPA

"I know we just got out of the spa but would anyone like to go swimming?" Mai asked walking out and getting a yes from all the girls. "Alright lets go but first I have to tell Naru that he is aloud to come." Mai said as she grabbed her phone and dialed his number. "Hey. We're about to get in the pool and I thought what fun would it be with out you guys." Mai said.

"Then tell them to let me in." Naru said cooling down a bit.

"Tell them I said let you in. See you then." Mai said before she hung up. "Let me show you your rooms." Mai said walking up a grand stair case.

"So the boys are joining us now?" Ayako asked following.

"Yep, but don't worry they will meet Duke first. Sebastian let Duke inside." Mai ordered with a devilish smile. "Here is your rooms. This one is Madoka's, then Ayako's, and last but not least Masako's." Mai said pointing to each door.

"Where is your room?" Madoka asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"My room is at the end of the hall and sadly Naru will be sleeping on the couch." Mai said walking to her room. "Get changed and then we will meet the boys." Mai said going into her room and all the girls went to change into their bathing suits. Mai walked out of her room and joined the girls. "The pool is this way." Mai said walking to the stair only to stop. "Hey guys. Sebastian take their suit cases to their rooms and show them please. We will be at the pool. Naru will show you." Mai said walking down the stair case and heading down a hallway with the girls following. Mai opened a double door at the end of the hallway. She was wearing one of her magical bathing suits, it was a midnight blue. Ayako was wearing a red bikini with blue stripes. Masako was wearing a pink one peace with fishes on it and Madoka was wearing a bright pink bikini that she had special made so it had hers and Lin's name in a heart.

"Mai you are awesome." Madoka said giving her a hug.

"Well lets get in." Mai said putting her stuff down and then jumping into the pool when the guys walked in. All the guys were in awe. "What are you waiting? Come on!" Mai yelled getting excited. Monk jumped in. Yasu got in and then swam and push monk under. Everyone was having a ball but stop when Mai pushed a button.

"You did not just do that." Naru said as a mini bar came up through the water and a disco ball came down from the ceiling and the lights dimmed.

"I think I did." Mai pulling Naru away from the edge. "Hit it Sebastian!" Mai yelled and music started to play.

Lin was sitting in one of the lounge chairs when Madoka poured water on him. "Madoka get back here." Lin said as Madoka jumped into the pool.

"You have to come in and get me." Madoka said back when he jumped into the pool.

"See everyone is having fun. Come on let's tell them now please?" Mai asked Naru and he gave in and nodded. "Sebastian turn off the music." Mai ordered going over to the mini bar. "Guys we have an announcement." Mai said getting everyone's attention. "We're getting married." Mai said and everyone cheered. "I love you Naru." Mai said hugging him and then both of them getting tackled by everyone.

* * *

><p>HAPPILY EVER AFTER OR THAT'S WHAT THEY THOUGHT A NEW CHAPTER TO COME. R&amp;R PLEASE. AND FOR THE PEOPLE WHO READ NARU'S LITTLE SECRET MAI WON.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Ghost: So the big one zero. Also it's getting close to my birthday. Ok so I need ur help. I over heard Mai talking to Gene about a party. So you get to decide weather I'm in my next chapter and they celebrate it. Now onto the story.

Recap

"See everyone is having fun. Come on let's tell them now please?" Mai asked Naru and he gave in and nodded. "Sebastian turn off the music." Mai ordered going over to the mini bar. "Guys we have an announcement." Mai said getting everyone's attention. "We're getting married." Mai said and everyone cheered. "I love you Naru." Mai said hugging him and then both of them getting tackled by everyone.

Everyone got out of the hug when they heard a familiar voice say "you couldn't wait until I got here?" Gene said a little hurt.

"Gene!" Mai yelled getting out of the pool and hugging him.

"Hey sis." He said cheerfully.

"When did you get here?" Naru asked joining them while the rest of the gang looked at him shocked.

"I thought he was dead." Yasu said very confused.

"Sorry guys no time for an explanation. I was being followed when I came here and Mai when are you going to take those contacts out." Gene said in a serious tone.

"Shut up. I was going to tell them tomorrow. Sebastian protect us. That's an order." Mai ordered getting serious. "Guys sorry to cut the fun off, but we are in lock down." Mai said getting curious looks.

"What do you mean lock down?" Monk asked worried.

"Guys there is nothing to worry about ok. Go to your rooms and change and stay there until we come get you." Mai said trying not to make them worry. After all the others left they started. "Madoka and Lin take the front. Me, Naru, and gene will take the back. Sebastian make sure the staff is set and ready." Mai ordered. She snapped her fingers and her bathing suit changed into her battle wear. "Let's go." Was all Mai said and Lin changed into wolf form. Naru and Gene went full vampire and followed Mai. Mai had her wings out. When they got to the back yard duke was a huge Demon dog. He was half as tall as the house. In the front yard was a panther that was Naru's cat.

"Looks like we got their attention." Some guy said coming up to Mai.

"Get away from me. So I guess your mad. Want to kill the queen. Go ahead but your head will be bit off. Duke." Was all Mai said and duke came up behind the guy drooling. "Also you have my fiancé to worry about and his brother. They both look pretty pissed off." Mai said as said guys went stand on both sides of her.

"Aren't you just sweet. But I will kill you." The guy said taking a knife and putting it to her throat.

"Sebastian save me and that's an order, but keep him alive." Mai ordered and Sebastian jumped off the roof and put the guy choke hold. "You know brother, killing me won't make you king. It's all in my will." Mai said taking the knife away from him.

"Why would you do that to your own brother?" He said.

"Who said you were still my brother Robert." Mai said with tears in her eyes. "You were never my twin or my brother. If you didn't try to kill me then maybe you wouldn't be going to jail." Mai said changing into regular clothes by snapping her fingers and showing her belly. "Because you see I'm pregnant and you would have killed them too." Mai said turning around. "Sebastian take him to the prison." Mai ordered walking back into the house with Duke turning back into his dog form. Gene and Naru followed her in side.

"I'll go get everyone else." Gene said and left.

As soon as he left Mai broke down into tears. "Let's just go to our room and Gene can show everyone else around." Naru said walking towards the stair case. Mai nodded her head and walked up the stairs with a hand on her tummy. Mai was really tired and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"I just want to sleep right now." Mai said as they got to their room.

"Well I will join the others." Naru said walking back towards the door. Mai was laying on their bed.

"Why?" Mai asked and that made him turn around.

"You told me that I was going to sleep on the couch." Naru said looking at her.

"I'm sorry about that I was aggravated and mad. Please come lay down with me." Mai said with a tired smile.

"I forgive you." Naru climbing in bed with her. "I'm sorry for what I did." Naru apologies while Mai snuggled up to him.

"I love you." Mai said slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too and I've missed you a lot." Naru said as he drifted off too.

WITH EVERYONE ELSE

"What happened and why is there a wolf in here?" Monk asked very confused.

"The first one we can't tell you until Mai and Naru wake up and this is Lin in his sexy wolf form." Madoka answered getting 'ohs' from everyone except Gene which he did a gagging face at the last part.

"Three more questions, one is why in the hell do they have a demon dog and a demon cat? Two is Sebastian a demon and three is what the hell is going on?" Masako asked surprising everyone.

"Lin go change I'll answer her." Madoka said and he walked up the stairs. "Masako I can't tell you anything or I will be punished for it ok. Only the king and queen of our  
>realm can answer those question." Madoka said with a smile.<p>

"Whose the king and queen?" Monk asked getting curious.

"It's Mai and Naru." Madoka and Gene said in unison.

"What?!" Everyone else yelled surprised.

"Shh, you'll wake her up. This is the first time Mai has actually fallen asleep on her own." Naru said coming into the room.

They were all sitting in the living room when Ayako decided to ask what everyone was thinking. "What happened?" Ayako asked Naru.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you." Naru said in his usual monotone voice.

"Tell them what?" Mai asked tiredly as walked in and sat on Naru's lap.

"They want to know what happened." Naru answered her kissing her on the cheek.

"Wait your eyes their brown." Monk stated and everyone looked at Mai.

"Yeah, I had to lie and say I was blind. I had to stay undercover." Mai said rubbing the back of her neck.

"How can we trust you then?" Monk asked looking mad.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell y'all. Mai is my real name I just had to change my appearance." Mai said looking down.

"Why did you have to change your appearance?" Ayako asked worried.

"Let me start from the beginning." Mai said sitting down beside Naru and taking a big breath. "It all began..."

* * *

><p>Ghost: hey guys. so this weekend im moving and wont be able to update and also my birthday is this weekend too.<p>

Mai: Yeah Ghost can you come over later?

Ghost:sure.

Cast: R&R Please


	11. Chapter 11

Ghost: hey guys I'm back.

Naru: Oh no. Your planning something.

Ghost: no I'm not.

Naru: Whatever you have that glint in your eyes.

Ghost: On with the story.

Recap

"Let me start from the beginning." Mai said sitting down beside Naru and taking a big breath. "It all began when I was little. My twin brother was mad because I was the one that was going to be in charge of our kingdom when I came of age and that I wasn't marring another fairy that I was engaged to a vampire. He was so mad he went on a ramp page and tried to kill me." Mai said taking in a breath and continuing "My parents sent him away to jail and when I was crowned he killed our parents and he almost killed me but Naru, Gene, Lin, and Madoka was there and I was protected. Lin almost tore his head off." Mai said.

"You said you wouldn't bring that up." Lin said and getting looks from everyone.

"Shh I'm not done. Ok now he's in jail and I have to tell you something about my dog and Sebastian." Mai said looking around.

"What is it?" Monk asked very curious.

"Well duke is a demon dog and Sebastian is a demon butler, also Naru's cat is a demon that turns into a panther." Mai finished as Sebastian walked in with tea. "Thank you." Was all Mai said as he handed her a cup.

"So where is this dog of yours?" Someone asked from the doorway.

"Ghost! What are you doing here?" Mai squealed and then got up and hugged her. She had long blond hair that reached her mid back. She had on black dress and silver heels.

"Do you not remember my birthday. Hey whose the cutie?" Ghost asked walking up to Yasu. "I'm Ghost and you are?" She asked giving one of her famous smiles.

"I'm Yasu it's nice to meet you." Yasu said a tent of a blush.

"Guys this is my best friend Ghost and tomorrow is her birthday. Ghost this is Ayako, Monk, John, and Masako. I hope you remember the rest." Mai said pointing to each person.

"Of course, but I would like to know what's up with the baby bumb?" She asked walking over to Mai wiggling her eyebrows.

"You are the perfect person for Yasu and I'm having twins." Mai said with a proud smile.

"That's great. So Yasu would you like to talk so we could get to know each other?" Ghost asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Sure." Yasu answered as he pushed his glasses up making the light to reflect off them. They walked out of the room and into the library.

"Well who wants to plan a party?" Mai asked after they left.

"I do!" Madoka and Gene said and unison.

"Anyone else?" Mai asked looking at everyone else only getting a no from everyone else. "Alright we have less than 24 hours to plan a party. Lets get started." Mai said turning towards Gene and Madoka.

"I hope we can help." Another female voice said from the door way.

"Luella, it's all ways a pleasure to see you." Mai said going up to her and giving her a hug.

"Mother, did you come with ghost?" Naru asked standing up and walking over to them.

"Yes and so did your father. Oh Mai I got you something." Luella said looking into her bag and she pulled out two multicolored teddy bears. "You haven't told us whether they are going to be boy or girl so I got you multicolored." Luella said handing Mai one and Naru one.

"Thank you. So you want to help plan the party?" Mai asked only getting a nod. "Well what are we waiting for. Madoka your job is to get red balloons and streamers. Gene you work on the music and me and Luella will work on the cake." Mai said grabbing Luella's hand and they both went to the kitchen.

After Setting Everything up

"We're done setting everything up. Now for shopping." Mai said as she walked out of the ball room and locked the door.

* * *

><p>Ghost: Im so sorry this is short but i just got over writers block and this is what i came up with so u get to decide what i get for my birthday and also i know its late but but its already a month since my birthday.<p>

Yasu: I love you ghost and might i say you are looking gorgeous today.

Naru: Like i said u were up to something.

Ghost: oh hush up. thank u Yasu and i love u too.

Cast: R&R please!


	12. a trick

Ghost: hey guys so I'm probably going will be distracted by watching an anime and watching a you tuber by the name of** Pewdiepie** sooo I will probably not update in a day but I will try to if I don't I will update two story's at the same time.

Mai: I love pewdiepie he is so awesome. Ghost doesn't own us or the show so on with the story

* * *

><p>prolong Ghost POV<p>

Mai and Naru or should I say Mr. and Mrs. Davis, yep they got married and have two wonderful and beautiful baby girls and today marks 6 months of their life. Me and Yasu are also together and engaged and also im pregnant with a boy. So here is how SPR have a happy ending and a wonderful life. Here is our story.

* * *

><p>Ghost: Hehe i tricked you i bet you thought it was a full new chapter. Im sorry dont kill me r&amp;r if u want more hehehehehehehehehehehehehe<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Ghost: I'm back and I'm sorry this took so long but I have decided i'm going to completely delete my other stories except for 'The Return' and the reason for this is these two stories have been my most reviewed and viewed and also I love the plot for both of them. I also plan to maybe write stories or The Seven Deadly Sins and Death Note. So please forgive and on with the story**.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my O.C.

* * *

><p>1 year later<p>

The gang was hanging out at the office like usually, but the office was filled with children's laughter. Mai had just got back with Kokuro and Emi from visiting Naru's parents and Madoka. Mai and Naru had decided it was time for them to visit since his parents were busy, but Naru had ended taking a job the day they planned to go so Mai had to go alone. Mai was in Naru's office and was yelling at him how he took that job on purpose and leaving her to explain to his parent how he was to busy to visit, but at least Gene went with her. "Did you have fun?" Was all Naru asked after she stopped yelling.

"Fine. Yes I did have fun and so did the girls." Mai answered knowing that he was changing the topic and that they would talk later. "Your mom took the girls clothes shopping and bought them some dresses." Mai continued sitting down in one of the chairs that was in front of his desk.

"Well that's her for you. I'm just surprised Madoka didn't buy them lots of toys." Naru said with a small smile.

"You spoke too soon. She bought them huge matching teddy bears and they are bigger than them so I had to find a place to put them in their room." Mai said with a sigh. She loved Madoka but she went over boards sometimes. "Well I'm going to check on the girls." Mai said standing and leaning over his desk and kissed him on the cheek. As she walked out she noticed two things, one Yasu and Ghost wasn't there and two Monk was letting Emi and Kokuro play with his hair as him and Ayako talk.

"Hey Mai. How was your trip?" John asked looking up from the book he was reading.

"It was good. Emi and Kokuro got a lot of presents from Grandma and Aunty Madoka." Mai said with a smile as she picked up Emi.

"Well that's good. Now you can't yell at us for spoiling them too much." Monk said laughing and so did the rest of the gang.

"Where's Ghost and Yasu?" Mai asked after giggling about.

"They went for a walk." Masako said with her hand covering her mouth

"I think they said they would be back." John added in smiling.

"Ok. Well I'm going to take Emi and Kokuro home so they can take their naps and then I'll be back." Mai said placing Emi in the twin stroller and the Kokuro. Mai started for the door but Naru came out of his office.

"I'll take them home." He said grabbing the stroller handle. "You go ahead and relax." He said kissing her on the cheek and was out the door before she could react.

"Ok." Was all Mai said and she went to the kitchen to make some tea. She made a pot of tea for everyone and brought it out on a tray to the main area of the office where the gang was. "Here. I made tea for everyone." Mai said placing the tray down on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Mai." John said pouring him a cup of tea.

"No problem." Mai said grabbing her own cup and sitting in the chair Naru usually sits in. They talked and laughed and Mai told them all about her trip to England with her two baby girls and how spoiled they were, until Mai got a phone call. "Hello." Mai said answer her phone.

"Ghost is in labour. We're at the hospital now." Yasu said in a rushed and out of breath tone.

"Yasu calmed down we are on our way ok." Mai said and she hung up.

"What's wrong?" Monk asked as Mai started for the door.

"Ghost just went into labour. They're at the hospital now so we better hurry." Was all Mai said and she rushed to her car. Everyone followed behind her. Ayako and Masako went with Mai in her car and Monk and John rode in Monk's car.  
>At the Hospital<p>

As they arrived they found Yasu at the front waiting for them. Before they could say anything he led them to a waiting room and then spoke. "They took her into an emergency C-section." Yasu said worriedly.

"Don't worry. She will be fine." Mai said reassuringly. She remembered when she had the twins. She had a natural birth but she was epidural. The doctors had said she was lucky to have a natural birth for both of her twins since her grandmother had, had twins but was sent into an emergency C-section and for her mother when it was time for her to give birth to her brother she had also been sent into an emergency C-section.

"I'm just worried we might lose the baby." Yasu said pulling Mai from her thoughts.

"That's normal. With you guys being told there was a high risk of losing the baby early on in the pregnancy." Mai said calming him done a bit. It was rare to see the usual cool thinking and collective computer geek to be so worried but when it came to his fiancé he couldn't help.

"Thanks Mai." Was all Yasu said and then a doctor walked up to them.

"Are you Ghost family?" The doctor asked with a tired expression, but who wouldn't be it was the end of the day and having to do an emergency C-section wasn't in his plans.

"I'm her fiancé and rest is family." Yasu said standing up.

"Well right now we are transferring her back to her room and then you will be able to see her and your baby boy." The Doctor said smiling.

"Thank you." Yasu said smiling back and relieved the baby was ok. They still didn't have a name for him. They would have to think of one before they would go home.

* * *

><p>Ghost: I hope you guys enjoyed it. sorry if its short i tried to make it a little longer. Please if you have any boy name suggestions. That would help a lot, also i plan on alternating between this story and The Return aka my other main story, Love you you guys always and thank you all for staying with this story.<p> 


End file.
